insectsandarachnidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drake Madrin
Drake Madrin is an ''Madrilenial Butterfly ''and a member of the bloodsucker rehabilitation clinic that Skeeto attends. Background Information All that is known about Drakes childhood is that he used to live in Uptown at a young age. It is noted that he joined the Rehab due to criminal sentences, however the crime is unknown. Personality Drake is one of the most antisocial people within the Rehab clinic. Usually adopting the attitude that he hates everyone there and will tend to stay away from as many of them as possible by giving hostile facial expressions, voice tones and eye contact. He can be a very manipulative person, but can also be very stupid. Drake easily makes assumptions about people, and is very hostile towards new acquaintances, showing his general distaste for them or making their lives a living hell. He suffers from delusions of grandeur and power, later to be discovered through the presence of "voices" within his head a response to his own actions. Drake is not able to interpret body language nor use appropriate body language, and will usually give out non-intended short,empty replies to questions. Many of the blood club members find him unapproachable due to this, and his outside appearance. Trying to work out peoples true intentions, even if his mind finds it a hard struggle. Being brought in Uptown, Drake can be very polite. Making sure that he uses his manners when addressing people and is one of the more tidy insects when sucking blood. It is assumed that Drake is probably the richest out of the whole Blood club, but the amount of wealth he has is Unknown throughout the series. The only person Drake is polite too is Cal, however Drake is seen to be the sort of person who tries to defend him any time possible. Drake acts like he understands Cal, and it is discovered in a later episode that Drake himself can have a pretty crazy attitude and surprisingly is a very scary character when he gets a hold of blood, making many people too frightened to even approach him near dead bodies and why he is never invited to funerals. Appearance Drake is an average sized man, who tends to hide in dark corners of the rehab clinic to make sure he isn't easily seen. He wears a wide variety of jackets and doesn't seem to have a certain fashioned pinned down. Drake usually sports a frown on his face, apart from when hes making sarcastic remarks. Any smiles he makes are usually sarcastic, and the only serious ones he makes are usually directed at Cal and no one else. Drake sports the wings of the Madrilenial Butterfly, and tends to have the maroon coloured skin the same colour as the butterflies fur includes. The only thing that isn't similar to the butterfly is his hair, which is usually changed to be a variety of colours including blonde, red and tinted blue. It is however revealed that his hair is originally black, and he tends to dye it to represent a variety of phases and moods he can be in. Category:Male Category:Criminal Category:Aquarius Category:Bloodsucker